


You Are My Moonlight

by quackitysimp24



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Daydreaming, M/M, Moonlight, ariana grande - Freeform, i love them, just rly cute fluff:), slowdancing, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackitysimp24/pseuds/quackitysimp24
Summary: George hears a song and thinks about what it'd be like to slow-dance with his best friend to it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 30





	You Are My Moonlight

_“I never knew,_

_I never knew,_

_You could hold moonlight in your hands_

_‘Til the night I held you..”_

George snaps back to reality after hearing his name being called through his wireless headset.

“George!” comes through, along with a wheeze.

He jolts, a smile daring to fall upon his lips. “Yes, Dream?”

“Pay attention to me, and help me finish coding this plugin.” scoffs Dream from the other line, punching his character in Minecraft.

George smiles tiredly, glancing to the bottom of his screen to read the time. 5:42 A.M. He shrugs, as it had been normal lately to just stay up all night and code or just talk to his best friends. He shuffles up into his seat, fixing his neck from sitting in a strained position all night. He hums along to a song as he runs in the game, not really paying much mind to it.

“Why are you singing Ariana Grande?” laughs Dream, chasing after his player. 

"What?” George questions.

'You’re humming an Ariana Grande song.” the blonde states, with a very smug voice.

“Okay and? Is there a problem with that?” George asks again, giggling.

“N-no, but I don’t know, I…” Dream stutters and trails off, pondering what to say next. “I just didn’t take you for a fan.”

George lets out a laugh. “I wouldn’t say I’m a fan, but I like that song. It’s sweet.”

Dream hums, a clear smile evident on his face that George can hear. “Yeah it is.”

“How do you know the song Dream?”

“Oh so you can listen to Ariana Grande but I can’t? That’s sexist.” Dream giggles.

“ _What?!_ ” George lets out, accent clear. Dream cackles, and George hears him slam on his desk. George rolls his eyes and clicks to his discord browser. Neither of them have their cameras on, but they both feel present with each other, comfortable.

George glances toward his window, the moonlight shining through his curtains ever so slightly, illuminating his face. The song comes back to his mind. “Moonlight.” George mutters, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes. He loves these nights, just talking to his friend and not worrying about filming or streaming where he has to be his boisterous and crazy self. He likes just relaxing, hearing his friend’s voice fill his ears.

“It’s a good song.” Dream hums, and George hears his chair squeak through the headset. He presumes Dream is sitting the same way George is, relaxing and just enjoying the silence for a little.

George bites his lip as he considers his next words carefully. “I want to dance with someone to it.”

“Yeah?” Dream says, smile evident through his voice. “With who?”

“Confidential.” The brunette sighs, painting the picture in his mind. A summer evening, the wind breeze is warm but cooling at the same time, the song playing in the background as he sways to the beat with his friend. He would lay his head on the blonde’s shoulder, due to the height difference, and he would hold him close. He’d close his eyes and sing along to the song as the taller boy would hug his waist.

Dream doesn’t question it further, but has a feeling he knows who the boy yearns for. He smiles to himself as he hears George yawn and stretch. “You can go to sleep, Georgie.”

“Don't call me that” George whines, but nonetheless yawns and agrees. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow yeah?”

“Always. Goodnight my moonlight.” Dream says, no sense of joking in his voice.

George blushes and shakes his head. “Goodnight Dream.” He says and clicks on the red button on his screen. He immediately switches tabs over to his youtube page and types in, “Moonlight by Ariana Grande”, clicking the first video that pops up. He lets the sound fill his ears, the beautiful slowness keeps him at peace.

_“The sun is setting,_

_And you’re right here by my side._

_And the movie is playing,_

_But we won’t be watching tonight.”_

He can picture it so clearly. Holding his best friend close, looking up at him as the sunset illuminates his friend’s face. He’d look into his eyes, and yet not being able to clearly see the colors, he’d know that he’d never want to look away. He’d run his hand through the blonde’s hair, seeing a smile appear on the taller boy’s lips.

_“Every look, every touch_

_Makes me wanna give you my heart_

_I be crushin’ on you baby,_

_Stay the way you are.”_

All he wanted was to feel those lips against his. The song would play, as it falls to dark outside. The moon would shine through his curtains, much like it is right now, and shine on Dream’s face. George could never look away. They’d sway to the song together, their breathing in sync.

_“I never knew,_

_I never knew,_

_You could hold moonlight in your hands_

_‘Til the night I held you_

_You are my moonlight_

_Moonlight.”_

George pauses the song, his daydream fading away. He checks his phone, seeing a Snapchat notification from Dream from 20 minutes ago. He must’ve had the song on loop, and just didn’t realize as he had imagined the two dancing. He taps on the red square, as a tall boy in a mirror fills his screen. He’s wearing his infamous Florida Gators sweatpants with a black t-shirt, and his hair is just barely visible behind his phone, which is coincidentally covering most of his face except for his lips. The caption reads, “my moonlight<3”.

George screenshots the picture, smiling. He can picture himself next to Dream in the picture, noting their heights. He knows that Dream would make him feel so safe, so comfortable.

George snaps back a picture of his face, still sitting at his desk, making it clear to show the light from the window shining on his face. George giggles, and captions it the same as his friend did before. Dream almost immediately opens the picture and screenshots it. He sends back a quick picture of half his face, his jawline and freckles visible. He now laid in bed, and as George viewed the picture, his legs took him to lay in bed as well, wanting to feel as close to the boy as possible.

As George is about to send a picture back, a video comes through. George’s eyes widen as he questions what type of video would be sent. He hesitantly opens it, being met with a video of Dream speaking to him, or rather, singing. George’s heart picks up as he turns up the volume on his phone.

_“I never knew,_

_I never knew,_

_You could hold moonlight in your hands_

_‘Til the night I held you_

_You are my moonlight_

_Moonlight.”_

The video ends with Dream giving George a sheepish grin.

George blushes hard, a million thoughts running through his head. He sends a picture back, just of his face, blush evident as the flash lights up every feature on his face.

“I want to dance with you.” He captions it, sending it as his mind processes the thought of the boy singing to him as they’d dance. His deep, sleepy voice would fill his ears as they’d sway, George pressing gentle kisses to the taller boy’s neck.

Dream screenshots the picture, sending a copy of what George had sent, with the caption, “I want to dance with you too, my love.” George takes a shaky breath, not used to the pet names. He blames it on the sleep deprivation, since they were both on the same sleep schedule at this point. It had taken about a week to get back in sync, but it was always worth it.

George decides to send back a picture of his jawline, showing his neck and collarbones, and captions it with a simple “<3”. He decides to roll over, plugging in his phone for the night as Dream doesn’t reply for a few minutes. For the last time that night, but surely not the last time ever, he played the scene over and over in his head.

The words played through his head on a loop, having only heard the song about three times in his life, but he found it addicting, much like he found Dream. His moonlight. “My moonlight”, he thought as he finally drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fanfic for these two :) just a one-shot for now, but if i get more comfortable ill def write more!!


End file.
